the_entropic_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Triangulum Galaxy
The Triangulum Galaxy is one of the three galaxies recognized as a part of The Cluster, located close to the Andromeda Galaxy (at least on the galactic scale). Though not heavily populated, it is notable for fostering one of the strongest intergalactic civilizations to ever exist, the Kaeolian Empire, as well as numerous minor civilizations inhabited by intelligent machines. Involvement with Major Governments Even prior to the rise of the Kaeolian Empire, the Triangulum Galaxy still teemed with several notable civilizations. It is commonly considered to be the place of origin for the Tuoctlo civilization and several minor civilizations that came either prior or after them. For unknown reasons, synthetic technology prevails in the Triangulum Galaxy, as there is a plethora of artificial lifeforms that exist within it. The Cotith Collective is one such example, as it is nothing more than a civilization of AI programs all coexisting under the guidance of a single, unifying intelligence. Similarities between various minor AI civilizations suggest that an intelligent race of aliens may have once pioneered artificial intelligence many millions of years before any of these civilizations appeared, acting as the precursors to most artificial lifeforms in the galaxy. Whether this precursor race is, in fact, the Tuoctlo, or a different (and possibly older) civilization, is unknown. For a considerable portion of its history, the Triangulum Galaxy was under the influence of an unspoken political dynamic known as the Magnificent Balance of Peace. Two civilizations, the Jian'Tur Federation and Third Eohli, wielded absolute influence over all other civilizations in the galaxy for more than 400,000 years. Though this dynamic was occasionally challenged by insurrections or plots against the reigning Jian'Tur and Delth, these two societies remained strong, and were made even stronger by their interactions with the Serphiad Union. Only during the brutal First Vuokra Invasion was the Magnificent Balance of Peace undone, as both the Jian'Tur Federation and Third Eohli were destroyed in this conflict. Following the end of the First Vuokra Invasion and destruction of the Serphiad Union, intelligent life in Triangulum became less common until The Cluster healed and civilizations were given sufficient time to recover. After a while, the galaxy became predominantly controlled by two different civilizations; the Taselvian Empire and Kaeolian Empire. After the Kaeolian-Taselvian War destroyed the former, the galaxy was left entirely to the occupation of the Kaeolians, who quickly became the dominant lifeform in Triangulum, at least until the collapse of their civilization near the end of the First Cluster War. No notable civilizations rose up to replace them afterwards aside from the Ghuldashi Exiles, who were more of an extremely large army than an actual civilization. The Galactic Assembly did perform a small bit of colonization in Triangulum after the Second Cluster War was finished, though it never had a major presence in the galaxy. Most of the Assembly's colonies were technically owned by the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms, who dominated the Assembly's logistical decisions for most of its history. When Tixax died unexpectedly and released Red Six Trillion back into The Cluster, Assembly colonies in Triangulum were one of their first targets, as most of the Vuokra tribe's forces had been concentrated in that area of the Local Group fighting the Serphiads prior to their entrapment in Tixax's pocket dimension. Category:Locations